List of Nostalgia Chick episodes
The Nostalgia Chick is a series and character created by Lindsay Ellis for the comedy website That Guy with the Glasses. Concept The idea of a "Nostalgia Chick" to complement the existing "Nostalgia Critic" (Douglas Walker) was announced on the That Guy with the Glasses website in "The Search for the Nostalgia Chick" (August 10, 2008). The idea was for female host to review female-targetted nostalgic films and television. The competition was won by Lindsay Ellis, then using the name "The Dudette," as announced on the site in "Nostalgia Chick Winner!" (September 15, 2008). During the competition, Ellis actually beleived that the winner would be Krissy Diggs, who was eventually one of two runners up and joined the site as "That Chick with the Goggles." The costume of the Nostalgia Chick initially included a pair of glasses and a bow tie worn as a choker. Ellis wore the glasses to disguise the tired appearance of her eyes in her submission. They were never real and their appearances diminished due to losing them. The glasses were eventually stolen from Ellis' car in Brooklyn and no longer appear in the show. The bow tie was left over from Ellis' appearance in a production of Cabaret while studying at New York University (she played the accordion). Early episodes include the closing catchphrase "I remember it because the dudes don't" (based on the Nostalgia Critic's "I remember it so you don't have to"). Ellis eventually dropped this as it seemed anti-feminist; it gave the impression that the subject was being reviewed by a woman because it was not important enough to be reviwed by a man. After requesting submissions for a new catchphrase, Ellis decided against using any catchphrase in her work. Later episodes have been delayed by Ellis' enrollment in the Masters programme at University of Southern California and her subsequent travelling between New York and Los Angeles. At the time of the competition for a Nostalgia Chick, Ellis was unemployed and had not received confirmation of a place at USC. She has stated that, due to the work load, she would not have entered the competition if she had known she would be going to USC. Lindsay Ellis Ellis comes from Tennessee and moved to New York when she was 18. She now lives in Los Angeles (during term time) and New York. Despite the sbuject and tone of the series, Ellis has stated that she likes some of the films, such as Labyrinth, although she honestly does not like Disney's Pocahontas, the subject of her initial submission. Episode list Key The episode list is divided into years, based on the date of release:- The episode lists are laid out as follows:- ;Notes * Correct for latest episode to be released at time of writing. The series is ongoing and new episodes will be released over time. * The episode number. * External link to streaming video of the episode. * Length of the episode, in "minutes:seconds" format. * The date the episode was released. 2008 episodes 2009 episodes Episode 14 to episode 17 form an arc with the Nostalgia Chick starting to review male-orientated material. References Category:Lists of television series episodes Nostalgia Chick episodes